The present invention relates to a reproducing system for reproducing recording mediums such as a CD and DVD (digital versatile disc), and more particularly to a reproducing system provided with a function for compulsorily setting movable members disposed therein to initial positions, rendering them immovable.
In a conventional reproducing system, when a main power source such as a commercial power source, automotive power source and portable battery is connected thereto, and is turned on, a reset circuit is operated. Accordingly, an electronic system is reset, so that the initialization process is carried out to confirm the state within the system. Namely, it is checked whether recording mediums are stored on trays, and the reproducing device such as an optical pickup and other movable members are moved to initial positions to await reproduction instruction. Only after the initialization, the device enters the normal operational mode capable or reproduction. Thus, the reproducing system is not immediately shifted to the normal operational mode wherein reproduction can be executed, but the predetermined initialization is automatically carried out to self-diagnose the state of the internal members, thereby setting the movable members to so-called home positions, and thereafter shifted to the normal operational mode.
When shipping the product after a check, in order to prevent the movable members from receiving a shock and being injured, a fixing bracket is mounted so as to fix the members to the housing of the reproducing system. Namely, the movable members are fixed at the initial positions where the members are most mechanically stable.
In the conventional system, after the system is checked, the fixing bracket is set. However, it takes time to move the movable members to the initial positions. Hence it is difficult to increase the efficiency of the operation, as described hereinafter in detail.
For example, when the initializing process is operated, each of trays for storing a disc is carried to the reproducing position, and the reproducing system is operated in the same manner as if to actually reproduce a disc to confirm the existence of the disc. Thus the operator has to wait for the initialization process to end before mounting the fixing bracket.
More particularly, in a reproducing system having an autochanger, trays or racks for storing a plurality of discs are provided. A desired tray or rack must be positioned to coincide with the reproducing device by an elevating mechanism so that a desired disc stored in the tray or the rack can be reproduced. When the initializing process is carried out in such a system, each of the trays or racks must be diagnosed so that even longer time is necessary.
Moreover, when the user has a device to be repaired, the same operation for mounting the fixing bracket to fix the movable members to the housing is carried out by a repairman to prevent the injury thereto. Hence, troublesome operation is needed to the return the device to the user after the repair.